


Strapped

by youovercomeit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy thinks Clarke in a thigh holster is the hottest goddamn thing, Canon, Clarke is thirsty af for him too, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youovercomeit/pseuds/youovercomeit
Summary: He motions down at her leg. “You’re still wearing that.  It’s…distracting.”“You wear one every day - right now, even.  What’s the difference?” she says, and he thinks she genuinely hasn’t made the connection.  He is really going to have to spell it out for her.“Yeah but,” he starts, scrubbing a hand over his face, “that one is strapped toyourleg, and I can’t get this image out of my head.”He hears her sharp inhale, looking up to find her eyes dark and full of something he hasn’t seen in them before - the usual sea of blue reduced to nearly nothing.She steps around the corner of the table towards him, voice pitched low. “What image is that,exactly?”Now it’s his turn to feel like the air is knocked out of his lungs.  He definitely didn’t expect her to react this way, and holy shit it’s definitely turning him on.He takes the final step towards her, no more than a few inches between them, and reaches down to tap on the side of the holster slowly with his index finger.“You, wearing this-” he taps once more,” andonlythis.”





	Strapped

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal gratitude to [Amber](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke), [Hilly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimfeelindirty/), and [Marissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarissa/pseuds/MissMarissa) for being so supportive and providing lots and LOTS of inspiration ;) <3
> 
> Written for 100KinkMeme over on LiveJournal - didn't get a chance to finish this before it closed, but here's the completed version!
> 
> Prompt: "bellamy finds that thigh holster really fucking hot. some end of the world, this mission is going to kill us sex before they leave to deliver the hydrazine"

It’s been hours since most of the flames stopped burning at Arkadia.Search teams have been up and down every corridor assessing the extent of the damage, and the ship has been declared safe enough for everyone who still has livable quarters to go back inside.Those who no longer have a place to go are paired up with people who do, for the time being.The Ark might not be a viable solution against the radiation any longer, but it can keep them out of the elements while they scramble to come up with a new one.

Bellamy finds himself in the Chancellor’s office with Kane, Roan, and Clarke once everyone is in their temporary homes and he’s made sure Octavia is safely sleeping in medical.Since Arkadia is no longer going to save anyone, they need a new plan, and fast.It looks like Nightblood is the only solution they have left. 

Tomorrow, Bellamy will go with Clarke and Roan to deliver what’s left of the hydrazine to Abby and Raven so they can launch the rocket and hopefully make enough Nightblood to not only save his people, but Roan’s as well.It’s the middle of the night, so they decide to turn in and reconvene to go over the remaining details in the morning.

Bellamy follows behind Roan, looking over his shoulder right before he walks out the door to see Clarke still standing at the table, rooting through a pile of maps.He turns back and walks towards her, stopping at the side of the table adjacent to where she’s crouched over.She needs to rest just as much as the rest of them, and he’s not going to leave her while she’s still working.

“Clarke, it’s late,” he starts, pausing when hears a soft snapping sound, over and over.His eyes travel down her body to where her hand is securing and releasing the protective strap keeping her handgun in its holster. 

The holster tightly strapped around her upper thigh.

The one he had noticed her wearing in the canyon earlier that day when she came to rescue him - rescue _their people,_ he means - from an Ice Nation attack.

He may have also noticed it in the rover on the way back to Arkadia and stared a little too long, earning him a playful chastising from Clarke about how _getting her home in one piece is the least he can do for saving his life_ when he nearly veered off the road and into a fallen tree.

It’s just so ungodly hot seeing her like this.If teaching her to shoot in the aid depot was a turn on, Clarke Griffin with a pistol strapped to her leg might just be what kills him.

Once he brings himself back to the present, he notices Clarke staring up at him, head cocked to the side but still leaning down over the desk.She must have said something and he was too busy staring at her to have caught it.

“What was that?” he quickly tries to compensate.

“I said you can go to bed if you’re tired,” she repeats, smirking and turning back to the maps “which clearly you are if you’re staring at nothing and spacing out.”

Bellamy can feel his cheeks going a little red as he mumbles under his breath, _definitely wasn’t staring at nothing_.

“What were you staring at, then?” 

Fuck.She absolutely heard that, because now she’s standing upright and staring at him, eyebrow quirked in question.

_Might as well come clean_ , he thinks to himself.There’s no way she’s going to let this one go now.

He motions down at her leg. “You’re still wearing that.It’s…distracting.”

“You wear one every day - right now, even.What’s the difference?” she says, and he thinks she genuinely hasn’t made the connection.He is really going to have to spell it out for her.

“Yeah but,” he starts, scrubbing a hand over his face, “that one is strapped to _your_ leg, and I can’t get this image out of my head.”

He hears her sharp inhale, looking up to find her eyes dark and full of something he hasn’t seen in them before - the usual sea of blue reduced to nearly nothing.

She steps around the corner of the table towards him, voice pitched low. “What image is that, _exactly_?”

Now it’s his turn to feel like the air is knocked out of his lungs.He definitely didn’t expect her to react this way, and holy shit it’s definitely turning him on.

He takes the final step towards her, no more than a few inches between them, and reaches down to tap on the side of the holster slowly with his index finger.

“You, wearing this-” he taps once more,” and _only_  this.”

A pause, and he finds himself holding his breath, waiting for her response.Bellamy hopes he didn’t read this wrong.

He definitely didn’t, because the next thing he knows, her arms are slung around his shoulders and her leg is hiked up around his hip.His hand moves down to trail slowly from her calf up her thigh, stopping just under the holster and squeezing as he pulls her closer. 

Their faces are only inches apart, Clarke looking up at him through her eyelashes, and he wonders how the hell this once horrible day could get any better than it already has.

“I’d feel bad if you were distracted on such a dangerous mission tomorrow,” she says, with the most devilish smile he’s ever seen, “so if you need to get the image out of your head once and for all, I’m happy to help.”

Uh, yeah, that’ll do it.

His other hand finds her waist and pulls her flush against him.He knows she can feel his arousal when she lets out a breathy sigh, breaking eye contact with him for a split second.

“Your place or mine?” he practically growls, leaning his forehead against hers and feeling like he can’t wait another moment to get his hands all over her.

“Gonna have to be yours unless you want me on the couch,” she shrugs, nodding over her shoulder towards the one across the room. “My quarters were too damaged in the fire, I was honestly planning on sleeping here for the time being.”

He’s instantly shaking his head.“No way in hell I’m letting you sleep on that old couch when there’s plenty of room for you to stay with me.”He moves his lips to her ear as his voice drops several octaves. “Besides, I need a real bed to take you apart the way I intend to.”

Clarke’s whole body shudders at his words, and god, _god_ , this is going to be so much better than he ever fucking imagined.She’s so reactive and he’s barely even touching her.He’s silently thanking every deity in existence that she’s as into this as he is.

He releases her leg, his hand slowly traveling up the soft curves of her body, knuckles gently grazing the side of her breast before he turns towards the door.

“Lead the way,” she says with a downright salacious look on her face, and Bellamy wastes no time lacing his fingers between hers and practically dragging her out the door and towards his quarters.

They barely make it through the door before he’s crowding her back against it, one hand hot on her hip, fingers grazing the soft skin of her stomach while the other moves to her face, thumb running up and down her cheek as his fingers curl into her blonde waves. 

She meets him halfway in a kiss that starts out tentative and unsure, but quickly evolves into something that sends a shiver down his spine.Her lips are so soft under his, eagerly parting when his tongue begs entrance. 

Bellamy greedily swallows the happy moans she makes, taking them as an indication she wants more.His hand on her hip gradually slides up underneath her shirt until he’s cupping her breast in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

His lips break from hers and start traveling across her jaw to the long column of her neck.Clarke’s head falls back against the door, his name a whisper on her lips as he sucks a mark into her skin, laving over it with his tongue.

She pushes at his guard jacket, slipping it off his shoulders before her hands find the hem of his t-shirt, tugging on it insistently.Bellamy raises his arms above his head so she can pull it off, finding her lips again as his hands fall back to her hips.Her fingertips dance across his chest, tracing over his abs and all the way up to his shoulders, nails lightly raking over his nipples on their way up. 

He downright growls into her mouth at that, fisting her shirt in his hands as he pulls back from her intoxicating lips with a smirk. “Your turn,” he says, pushing her hands up above her head.“Keep them up there for me, yeah?” he whispers before pulling her shirt up and over her head, depositing it on the floor with his own.

One of his hands finds her wrists, binding them together with strong fingers while his other trails slowly down her body, stopping to grip her waist and pull her closer against him.He finds her lips again, a quick, dirty kiss before they trail across her jaw to the spot behind her ear.When he grinds his hips against her, his erection hard against the softness of her stomach, she moans a wrecked, “ _Bell_ …”

“Mmm, yeah, Clarke? Need something?” His voice is a low rumble in her ear, and he can’t help but notice her breathy gasp.So she likes it when he talks - he can definitely work with that.

“Your hands…I want your hands on me,” she whines, pressing back against his hips with her own.

He releases her hands from above her head, practically purring into her ear, “Show me where you want me to touch you, Clarke.”

She smirks as she winds one hand behind her back, deftly unclasping her bra and letting it slide down her shoulders, tossing it away.Bellamy is visibly stunned by the sight of her, and Clarke laughs, low and playful, before bringing her hands to her chest to quickly squeeze her breasts. “How’s here, for starters?”

“ _Jesus_ _Christ_ , Clarke. You want my hands on your tits, huh?All you had to do was ask.” He reaches out to palm a heavy breast in each hand, grazing her nipples with his thumbs as she keens, her chest arching towards him in search of more.“That feels good, yeah? God, your tits are incredible.Been waiting so long to get my hands on them.”

“Yeah, I figured as much since I catch you sneaking glances down my shirt every chance you get,” she says with a wink, no real heat behind her words,“Don’t think I didn’t notice.”Her fingers card through his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp as he rolls her nipples between his thumb and forefingers.He has her panting and breathless in mere moments.

“So you’ve been putting on a show for me, Princess?” he growls, nipping at her jaw as his hands roam freely across her chest.“Should have said something, I would have been happy to get acquainted with them sooner.So fucking sexy, these tits.”

Clarke hums into his ear before speaking, “Guess you’ll just have to make up for lost time, then - maybe put that dirty mouth of yours to good use.”

Bellamy chokes back a groan at her words, his pants suddenly feeling more painfully restrictive than they did a moment ago.

“Oh don’t worry, I _intend_ to.” 

He feels a shiver course through her body, then all of a sudden he’s dragging her backwards towards his bed, sitting on the edge and pulling her into his lap to straddle his hips.One hand grabs tightly onto her waist, grounding her against him, and the other reaches up to squeeze one of those heavenly tits.His mouth gets to work on the other, tongue flicking lightly over her nipple before his lips close around it, sucking hard.

Her hand in his hair tightens as she moans a strangled, “Bell, _shit_ , your mouth… oh god, that feels incredible.”

Bellamy feels her begin to grind down against him, seeking whatever friction she can get, and he can’t help but groan into her skin at the feeling.

After giving her other breast some love (and sucking a deep purple mark into the side - this is definitely becoming a _thing_ for him), his mouth moves back up to hers.Her sweet lips part for him instantly and her tongue seeks his out.He can feel her hands traveling down his torso to rest between them as she tries to blindly undo his belt.

Bellamy chuckles into the kiss, smiling more than he has in recent memory.He pulls back, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging a little before releasing her.“Lemme help you with that,” he says, before suddenly spinning them around, depositing Clarke on her back on the bed and standing upright, their knees brushing together.

Clarke clearly wants him _dead_ , because she leans up on both elbows to take him in, and he can feel her eyes raking up and down his body, but all he can focus on is the magnificent view of her tits she’s giving him.Everything about her is pretty fantastic, if he’s being honest.She’s so soft, but so strong at the same time. He’s pretty sure he could never get tired of looking at her.

“Fuck, Clarke, you’re gorgeous, you know that?” he says as he leans down over her, hands braced on either side of her head, and kisses her once again - slowly, passionately, leaving her gasping desperately for more when he pulls away.“Gonna make you feel so good, babe,” Bellamy growls before standing up again, making quick work of undoing his belt and pants.He kicks his boots off, letting his pants pool around his ankles and stepping out of them. 

He watches her eyes flick up and down his body once more, smirking when he notices they’ve stopped on the rather prominent bulge in his boxer briefs.“Like what you see?” he quips with a sly grin, earning himself an exasperated laugh and an eye roll.It makes him smile even more.

“I guess you’re not _too_ hard on the eyes, Blake.I mean, I wouldn’t kick you out of bed or anything,” Clarke says, exaggerating her indifference with a cocky smile.Bellamy laughs at that, tilting his head to the side to shoot her a playful glare.

“I see how it is - I tell you you’re a goddess, and I’m tolerable at best.So kind of you not to kick me out, but you’re in _my_ bed.Best remember that,” he replies with a chuckle as he falls down beside her.“Your turn - let’s see what you got, Princess.”

Clarke pushes herself up and he can’t help but playfully swat at her ass.She just shakes her head and huffs out a laugh at him.Bellamy watches as she pops the button of her jeans, pausing to kick off her boots. “Hope I don’t disappoint,” she says sarcastically as she raises her left foot to the bed, trailing her fingertips slowly down her body to the holster on her leg.Clarke unclips it and raises an eyebrow at Bellamy before depositing it on the end table next to the bed.

Bellamy stifles a groan, palming himself through his underwear as she slowly lowers her zipper and starts shimmying out of her tight jeans. “That thing really gets you going, huh?”

His mouth goes dry when she steps out of her pants, leaving her bare other than the most adorable pair of black boy shorts with white polka dots.It’s everything and nothing he was expecting all at once, and Bellamy can’t help but smile, eyes full of awe and adoration. 

Bellamy sits up and reaches his hands around to grip her ass, pulling her closer with a playful squeeze.His lips meet the soft swell of her stomach as his fingers dance under the elastic of her underwear teasingly.Her hand curls into his hair and he hears a happy little sigh escape her as he peppers her torso with kisses. 

“ _You_ get me going - that’s just an added bonus,” he says, smiling brightly up at her.His fingers still, waiting for her silent nod before slowly sliding her underwear down her legs, trailing his fingertips up the inside of her thighs as he sits back up.

Clarke laughs, low and fond and pushes him back by his shoulders.Bellamy scoots up the bed and leans back, propping himself up on one elbow andgiving her the _come_ _hither_ finger.

His voice is a low growl. “Get up here so I can get my hands back on you, beautiful.”

She rolls her eyes, the corner of her mouth quirking up playfully.“Patience is a virtue, Bellamy.”

He watches her reach over to the end table and reclaim the holster, mesmerized as she props her foot up on the bed again, and - oh _fuck_ , he can see a hint of her arousal glistening at the apex of her thighs.He audibly gasps - transfixed as she fastens the strap tightly around her thigh. 

She flicks open the snap holding the gun in place and removes it - checking the safety before securing the weapon back in place.“Gun safety is important, Bellamy,” she mocks, repeating words he once said to her - back in the bunker when he taught her to shoot.

By this point, Bellamy feels like he could explode at any moment, his body vibrating with excitement.In what universe does he deserve for this unbelievably hot fantasy to actually come true? God, he is _such_ a goner for this girl.

“If you don’t get over here right now I’m coming up there to drag you down myself,” he challenges, voice low and commanding. He knows what kind of reaction this is going to get from her.

“Considering I don’t take orders from you-“ is all she gets out before he’s on her, hauling her down and rolling on top of her with her hands pinned on either side of her head.

Their lips crash together, tongues probing into each other’s mouths as their hands roam.Bellamy feels her fingers tracing the muscles of his back and shoulders as he reaches up to palm one of her breasts.She keens against his mouth as he plucks at her nipple, canting her hips up into him.Bellamy grinds down against her in return, and she breaks from the kiss, panting softly, as he trails his lips down her neck, pausing to nip at her collarbone before continuing his path to her divine tits.

He feels like he could spend an eternity just worshipping them - he gets lost in the feel of them, the perfect size to fill his large hands.The sounds Clarke makes as he pinches and licks and sucks in a torturously random pattern have his head spinning until her voice snaps him out of it, a little shaky and clearly getting close to totally wrecked already.

“Bell…more, _p-please,_ more…”

He growls into her skin, continuing his ministrations.“What do you need, Clarke?Tell me how you want me to make you feel good, babe, and I’ll do it.”

She elicits a breathy gasp at his words, and he looks up at her, noticing how her skin is so beautifully flushed, eyes fluttering closed.He is so fucking lucky.

Apparently she forgot his question, because he’s not hearing a response.He slips a hand between them and parts her thighs, finding her clit with one finger and just barely rubbing small circles into her.“Clarke, you still with me?Tell me what you need, Princess.”

“Your, _oh_ \- your mouth, Bellamy.I want to feel your mouth on me,” she manages, and he smirks to himself, licking and kissing a path down her body - between her breasts, down her stomach, across her hips and upper thighs, settling himself between her legs and using his mouth everywhere except where he knows she’s dying to feel him. 

“Like this?”

He smiles into the skin of her thigh when he hears her groan and feels her hips start to shift under him in an attempt to get him where she wants him.One of his arms moves to lay across her stomach, effectively halting her movements.

“Use your words - tell me exactly where you want me, Clarke, and I’ll give it to you.I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise.Just let me hear you say it.” 

He looks up at her, chin resting on the arm across her stomach, his fingers trailing feather-light touches up and down her thighs.

“Please, Bellamy, I want…I want you to eat me out.I need your mouth on me, your tongue…” she says, and he can’t quite stifle his groan when her hands move to her tits, fingers tweaking her nipples as she searches for relief.

The combination is too much, Bellamy can’t resist her any longer.“Mmm, don’t worry babe, I got you.I’ll take care of you,” he says as he pushes her legs apart, her right draped over his shoulder as he hooks his thumb into the nylon strap around her left thigh to push it up towards her torso. 

He catches her biting her lower lip and glancing down at him as he slowly drags a finger up through her slit, struggling to maintain eye contact with her because she is clearly really turned on by all of this.Maybe even more than he is, and that is _a lot_ to handle right now.

“ _Fuck_ , Clarke, you’re so wet right now - I can't wait to taste you,” he says as he spreads her arousal around, ghosting his finger past her clit a few times.

Just as she’s about to snap at him to to _quit teasing_ , his tongue licks a long, slow stripe from her opening to her clit.He growls into her as he repeats the path, his thumb on the holster pushing her leg higher.

Clarke practically squeals in pleasure as his lips close around her clit, sucking and lashing it back and forth, up and down with his tongue.His arm across her stomach tightens as she tries to buck her hips towards his mouth.Bellamy hums against her and is rewarded with a litany of breathless little moans.

“Bell, feels so good…your tongue…” she whimpers, head thrown back against the pillows.

He pulls away, murmuring, “Mmm, Clarke, you taste so incredible.I’m never gonna be able to get enough of you,” before dragging his tongue through her folds once more.He presses a kiss to her clit, smirking as he feels her jolt a little, before plunging lower. 

His tongue probes at her entrance, lapping up as much of her as he can get.Christ, she tastes so tangy and sweet at the same time, and the feeling of her cunt clenching around his tongue has him rutting his hips against the mattress in an attempt to get some minuscule relief. 

“Bellamy, _ohmygod - Bell_.I need more…” she whimpers, hands fisted tightly into the sheets. “I need your fingers…inside me.”She’s learning.

He pulls back, mouthing at the inside of her thigh before sucking a mark into the soft skin right beside that sinful holster.Clarke is starting to get desperate, he can tell.

“You want me to fuck you with my fingers, Clarke?Anything you need, beautiful,” he says before inserting one long digit to the second knuckle, thrusting it gently in and out.“How’s that feel, babe? You want another?”

She’s nodding frantically as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Yeah, Bell, another.Give me two.”He doesn’t make her wait, removing his finger before inserting two, watching Clarke the whole time. 

“You feel so tight around my fingers, Clarke.So tight and wet and hot for me,” he praises as his thumb finds her clit, rubbing slow circles to wind her up.“Tell me how you’re feeling, babe. You like my fingers fucking you like this?”

“I love it, Bell,” she whispers, “You’re so good to me, your fingers… _oh god_ , I’ve thought about this for so long…” She sounds so wrecked that it takes everything Bellamy has to slow the grind of his hips to prevent himself from coming on the spot.

“You’ve… _thought_ about this? About my fingers fucking you?” he manages, sounding almost as wrecked as she does.He crooks his fingers deep inside her, focusing on the sweet spot he knows is going to drive her wild.

“Fuck, oh my god, _there_! Yeah, I’ve…thought about a lot of… _god_ \- a lot of things,” she says, and before he can push her to elaborate, “but I…I think about your hands and your cock the most.”

His brain nearly short circuits at that.“Jesus _Christ_ , Clarke, that is so hot,” he groans before dropping his head back to her clit and sucking it into his mouth - hard.Her voice pitches higher as she moans his name, begging for him to push her over the edge.He retracts his fingers as soon as he feels her walls beginning to clench down erratically, thrusting back in with three fingers as his tongue flicks her clit with a relentless rhythm.

“Shit, _shitshitshit_ , Bellamy!” she squeals as he feels her walls start to flutter, her hips straining against his hold.He keeps fucking her through her orgasm, slowing his fingers down and bathing her clit in kitten licks as he feels her muscles relax and her breathing even out, never taking his eyes off her.

Bellamy feels her fingers in his hair, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp and looks up at her from between her legs with a smile. “Hey, Princess.Doing ok up there?” She looks so blissed out, skin shining with sweat, hair messy and beautiful, chest rising and falling more evenly.

She drags him up her body and captures his lips in a scorching kiss, moaning her appreciation into his mouth.When she pulls back, her hand comes up to wipe her arousal off his chin, and she sucks her finger into her mouth to clean it off.Fuck, is that not the hottest thing he’s ever seen?

“Better than okay, that was incredible,” she says, still a little breathless, “but we can’t forget about you.”He feels her small hand suddenly closing around his cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs, her touch setting him on fire.“Gotta get you out of these if you wanna fuck me, Bell,” she says with a wink.

Shit.Don’t have to ask him twice.

“Yeah, Clarke, I definitely want to fuck you.I’ve only been thinking about it for months,” he says as he pushes the last article of clothing between them off his hips, her toes helping him push them all the way off.“Been thinking about all of this for a long time.And it’s so much better than I expected.” He nuzzles at her neck, his cock now free and rubbing slowly against her thigh. “Watching you come, Clarke, _god_.I’ll never get tired of that.”

She shifts under him, propping her feet up and pulling him down so his cock is rubbing against the slick of her center.“Well, c’mon then.Together this time,” Clarke says with a mischievous grin, and Bellamy can’t believe this is really his life.

He noses at the soft skin of her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point as his hand wanders up and down her body.His fingers graze the holster on her thigh and he growls into her, feeling his cock twitch as he trails them down the length of the pistol, then all the way back up her body.

Clarke whines when he rolls his hips into her, the head of his cock bumping against her clit.“Come on, Bell, quit fucking teasing and get inside me already,” she groans, impatient as ever, trying to cant her hips at the right angle to coax him closer. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn't doing this on purpose.Clarke Griffin practically begging him to fuck her senseless is a fantasy Bellamy has replayed in his head countless times, but it’s definitely not something he ever really thought he’d have the chance to experience in person.He’s going to make this count.

“Thought patience was a virtue, Princess,” he jokes, and feels her hands curling in his hair to pull his face back up to hers.She rolls her eyes and smiles, huffing out a frustrated breath.He plants a sweet kiss to her lips, “I promised to take you apart once I got you in my bed, didn’t I?I’m a man of my word; by the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna be so _wrecked_ , babe.” He leans down and ghosts his lips over the shell of her ear, voice low and dark. “Count on it.”

Bellamy can hear her thick swallow and breathy exhale at his words, feeling her nod against his cheek.Smiling to himself, he kisses his way back to her mouth, falling into a now familiar rhythm as their lips meet.He snakes a hand between them to his aching cock, lining himself up with her entrance and pushing slowly inside.

It takes everything he has to not lose his control right here.He knows tomorrow could go south very quickly, and he knows Clarke is just as aware of that fact.They might not get a chance to do this again - to do all the things he’s wanted do to together for months now.So Bellamy is going to make the most of this moment, because no matter what, he wants to remember it - and he sure as hell wants to make sure she remembers it too.

She’s so hot and wet and perfectly tight around him as he rolls his hips against her, swallowing each other’s moans as she stretches to accommodate him.

He pauses a few inches in.“You good?” It’s as much to make sure she has time to adjust as it is to give himself a moment to get it together.It’s been a while for him, and he’s in no hurry for things to end.Not until he’s fulfilled his promise and brought her over the edge so many times she knows nothing but his name.

Clarke brings her legs up and around him, locking her ankles as she nods, their noses brushing.“Yeah, Bell, you feel so - _oh_!” He cuts her off with a sudden thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

“What was that, babe? Didn’t get that last part,” he says with a smirk, nipping at her bottom lip as he pulls out just slightly before rocking back into her.

“Fuck, _Bellamy_ …” she manages as she tangles her fingers into his hair, dragging his lips back down to hers and squeezing him with her calves, urging him into a steady rhythm.His hand falls to her hip and he grips tightly as he begins to drive into her.

His lips blaze a trail down her neck, the taste of her sweet skin utterly intoxicating.“Yeah, Clarke, that’s kind of the point,” he chuckles against her and snaps his hips hard when a flash of his teeth against her collarbone earns him a broken whimper and a sharp inhale.Glancing up, he locks eyes with her briefly while his lips continue to travel lower.Clarke catches her bottom lip between her teeth as he rakes his teeth over one nipple, and Bellamy groans into her soft skin as he sucks a mark into the side of her breast.Her hand in his hair tightens as her breath hitches, the other moving to squeeze her opposite breast as his tongue soothes over his mark.

The feeling of something scratching against his side draws Bellamy away from his work.His hand glides down her body until it meets the cool metal of the handgun strapped to her thigh. Clarke keens as Bellamy closes his lips around her nipple and sucks hard, his tongue teasing the sensitive flesh as his nails scratch at the skin of her thigh, searching for purchase.He pulls back to blow against her nipple, coaxing it into a stiff peak, and sending Clarke’s hands searching for some way to anchor herself to him as he begins to speed up his thrusts.

The sounds coming out of Clarke are making Bellamy’s head spin, her breaths growing shallow, her whispers of “Bellamy, fuck, oh _god_ …” getting higher.Bellamy can feel her cunt begin to flutter around his cock, and he needs to make her come before he gets any closer himself.

He slips his arm under her left knee, pushing her leg towards her torso and changing the angle, allowing him to hit even deeper inside her.Bellamy glances down to his hand on her thigh, taking in the sight of the weapon that quite literally got them into this position, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth.He leans down so his face hovers right above hers, their lips meeting between breathless moans.“God, Clarke, you feel so fucking incredible around my cock.Like heaven, never gonna get enough of this.So fucking beautiful,” he groans against her mouth, her jaw, her neck.

“I’m close, Bell, _fuck_ , you feel so good, so fucking _big_ ,” she manages in response, back arching off the mattress and chest heaving as she nears her peak.He crashes his mouth back into hers in a filthy kiss as he picks up the tempo, and she’s gone in seconds, his name cascading past her lips over and over as her walls flutter around him.Bellamy slows his movements until she resurfaces from her blissed out state, willing himself to keep it together a little while longer. 

“Not done with you yet, Princess.” He smiles down at her, dropping a kiss to her nose before stilling inside her and wrapping an arm around her back, flipping them so she lays flush against his chest.Clarke kisses her way across his shoulder, up his neck, and to his lips as he slides up the bed to lean back against the headboard and pulls her upright with him.

Their kisses are lazy and unhurried, all smiles and playful nudges.Clarke’s hands explore his back and shoulders, the scrape of her blunt nails against his skin sending a chill through his entire body.Bellamy’s hands find her ass, squeezing as he helps her rock back and forth on his cock.The feeling of her perfect tits pressed up against his chest as she moves against him makes his cock twitch where it’s buried deep inside her, and the scratch of the nylon holster against his hip reminds him to thank the gods for giving him an opportunity to teach Clarke to shoot.

His hands on her ass begin to lift her up and bring her back down, his cock easily gliding in and out as her hands wrap around his neck and into his hair.Their kisses grow heated, licking into each other’s mouths, teeth tugging at lips as Clarke begins to rise and fall on her own.Bellamy takes the opportunity to fuck up into her, making a point to occasionally pull her down onto him _hard_.He loves rendering her breathless, and the fact that she groans a little _fuck_ or _Bell_ or _yeah_ every time he does it is sexy as hell.  

Bellamy loves the feeling of having Clarke so close as he fucks into her, but it’s a crime that he can’t see more of her.The press of her tits against his skin has him wound tight, but the thought of watching them move as she bounces up and down is too tantalizing to pass up.

He slows his movements inside her to a gentle rock and she pulls back from the kiss, tugging his bottom lip with her and smiling up at him with such a glimmer in her eyes.He runs one hand from her ass up her torso, pausing to gently cup a breast in his large hand.“You’re so goddamn beautiful, Clarke.” A flush of color climbs up her chest to her face.“Lemme see these gorgeous tits bounce while you ride my cock, yeah?” he asks with a smirk.

Clarke shakes her head, rolling her eyes at him.“You’re such a man.”

He laughs, deep and fond, and tucks a golden wave behind her ear.“You like it.Indulge me? Promise I’ll make it worth your while,” he says with a seductive smile and a raise of his eyebrow.

She catches him completely off guard with her response.

“Alright, I _guess_.You’re lucky I love you.”

Bellamy doesn’t think he heard that right.“You…love _me_?”He feels the flush overtaking his features.

She leans in and kisses his cheek before moving her lips to his ear.He can feel her smiling against his skin.“You heard me.Now are we gonna talk about this all night or are you gonna fuck me?”

“Whatever the hell you want, Princess,” he says as he tries to reign in his ridiculous smile.Bellamy drops one more kiss to her lips, overwhelmed by the smile she gives him right back.He places one hand on her hip, the other on her lower back. “Okay, just lean back a little and support yourself on your arm behind you.Grab onto my leg,” he says as he holds onto her, making sure she’s balanced.

Clarke reclines slightly, back arched, and she is a fucking sight to behold.Bellamy looks down to where their bodies meet, and the sight of his cock completely sheathed inside her is one of the most erotic things he’s ever seen.The long expanse of smooth, porcelain skin reaching from her toned thighs all the way up over her curves to those otherworldly breasts threatens to undo him. 

“Like this?” she says, experimentally lifting her hips up off his and rocking back down.

Bellamy’s grip on her hip tightens and he forgets how to breathe for a second as he catches a glimpse of his cock emerging and then disappearing back inside her.

“Holy fuck.Do that again” His eyes are glued where their bodies meet as Clarke begins to move, her cunt swallowing his cock over and over again right before his eyes.Her pleasured gasps pull his eyes up to her face as she starts to increase the pace.Her head is thrown back, mouth open as she pants, impaling herself on his throbbing cock over and over.He gets lost in the perfect way her breasts bounce as she rides him like it’s the best thing she’s ever experienced.Based on the sounds she’s making, he thinks it could be.

All things considered, this is without a doubt the best goddamn experience of Bellamy’s life, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to watch her come like this.

He keeps one hand heavy on her hip, fingers grazing the blessed holster adorning her thigh, and moves the other to her waist, brushing his thumb across her skin right under her breast.Her breath is coming in shallow pants and he can tell she’s getting close.He’s nearing his end as well, and he needs to get her there before he loses control.

“Reach your hand down and rub your clit, Clarke.Let me feel you come on my cock one more time,” he rasps out, helping her bounce up and down quicker to push her towards the edge.

He watches her fingers slip between her legs and gather some of her arousal before settling on her clit, and the moment she starts rubbing tight circles against the bundle of nerves, her cunt clenches down on him so hard he almost loses it.Bellamy fucks up into her with vigor as Clarke wails his name, shattering before his eyes in the most overwhelming display of ecstasy he’s seen yet. 

“Fuck, Clarke, _fuck_ … I’m gonna…” 

With a few more thrusts, he can’t hold back any more.He pulls out seconds before coming on her stomach, her thighs (including the holster and handgun, which he’ll promise to clean for her in the morning), and her still heaving tits. 

He catches his breath and crawls out from under Clarke, whose shaking arms give out as she flops back onto the bed in exhaustion.Bellamy smiles and crawls up next to her, dropping a soft kiss to her lips before sitting up to go fetch a cloth to clean up.He drags his finger across her breasts to wipe up some of his come adorning her pale skin.“Sorry about that, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Clarke catches his wrist in her small hand, pulling his finger to her lips before sucking it clean, her tongue massaging all around the digit before releasing it with a pop.Bellamy is pretty sure his jaw drops to the ground.

“Sorry, just figured I could help a little,” she says with the most innocent smirk he’s ever seen.He kisses the back of her hand and smirks back at her before hurrying off to the bathroom for a cloth and some fresh water.

Once they’re cleaned up, Bellamy turns off the light and crawls under the covers, backing up to the far side of the bed to allow Clarke to crawl in.She settles on her side and he closes the distance between them, snaking a hand around her still bare waist to tug her closer and burying his nose in her hair to inhale her intoxicating aroma.

She laces their fingers together against her soft stomach, and he feels her happy sigh as much as he hears it.

“Really glad you decided you didn’t want to be around someone you actually liked that day we found the aid depot,” he murmurs into her neck, dropping soft kisses against her skin. 

She laughs softly. “Thanks for being a total ass back then.And thanks for sticking by my side ever since.”

He feels like his heart is going to explode.“Someone has to make sure you stay alive.You might not make it easy, but you’re worth it, no question.”He tightens his arm around her waist, smiling into her hair.

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that after tomorrow,” she says, bringing their joined hands to her lips to place a kiss to the back of his palm.“Night, Bell.Love you. 

Bellamy knows that no matter what tomorrow brings, Clarke Griffin is it for him.They’ve shouldered the weight of their people’s safety together since the start.He’d do anything for her - to protect her, and transporting rocket fuel through enemy territory is no exception.

“Love you too, Clarke. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic I've ever written, and my first smut! Hope you enjoy :) I'd love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Come scream about Bellarke with me on [tumblr](http://youovercomeit.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> [Holding a prompt fic giveaway over here to celebrate hitting 500 followers!](http://youovercomeit.tumblr.com/post/160606352938/so-i-recently-hit-500-followers-which-is)


End file.
